Stay For Me?
by Xrebecka.X
Summary: What if Teddy woke up instead of dying? What if Mia wakes up at last minute when the are about to pull the plug? Mostly Adam's Pov. How I think If I Stay should of went. I DO NOT OWN IF I STAY!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DO NOT own the 'If I stay'**

 **Adam's Pov**

Me and Mia's family have been out in the waiting room for hours. I called Kim on the way to the hospital and told her what happened so at the end of the call I ended up picking Kim up. So here I am now, in Mia's room, holding a sobbing Kim.

Kim has been starring at Mia's since we walked into the room. Mia's body was cold, pale, weak, and looked like there was not a single piece of life left in her. "Mia! Mia! Wake up! Please wake up! W-.." Kim couldn't finish her sentence because a loud sob came out of her mouth. She hide her face in my chest and sobbed.

I stared at Mia's body and tried my hardest not to cry, and let me tell you, it hasn't been easy. I picked Kim up like a baby and walked out of Mia's room, walking to the waiting room. "Kim clam down. Please." I got to the waiting room and put Kim on a couch that was in there.

I walked back into Mia's room and sat down on a chair next to her bed. She looked so helpless and weak, for the first time since I found out about Mia being in a coma, I cried. I put my head on the edge of the bed and held Mia's hand, sobbing quietly. "Mia, please wake up. Please. We all need you. I need you. When you wake up, we can do everything you want to. I don't care what it is, I'll do it. I love you. Please wake up." I begged quietly while keeping ahold of Mia's ice cold hand.

I stayed in the room for more than 15 minutes before Mia's grandparents walked in. "Adam, why don't you go get some air and food?" I heard Mia's grandfather say as I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and got up from my chair, carefully and slowly letting go of Mia's hand. "I'll be back, I love you." I whispered to Mia and left the room for her grandparents to have their time with her. They we're both right, I needed some air and food. I haven't ate for about 6 hours and I needed air to clean my thoughts.

I walked back to the waiting room to see Kim asleep on the couch with a stained face with tears, Mia's aunt and uncle asleep on different chairs, and the band in other chairs across the room.

I found a pen and a small note pad on one of the stands with a lamp on it with the magazines. I wrote a note on the pad and it said, 'Went to get food and air, I'll bring back everyone something to eat. -Adam' I put the note next to Kim's face and quietly left the waiting room.

* * *

 **Kim's Pov**

I must of slept for a while because when I woke up, everyone was asleep. I looked around and say a note in front of my face. I picked it up and read it in my head. _Went to get food and air, I'll bring back everyone something to eat. -Adam_

I put the note down and sat up. _Well I guess_ I'll _go for a walk around the hospital._ I got up and walked out of the waiting room. I looked around to see doctors and nurses practically running down the hall. _What the hell?_

I followed them and released they were running into Teddy's room. I stopped walking for a second and covered my mouth with my hand, in shock. _What if he is awake? What if he gave up?_

I tired to push all the 'What if's' out of the head and ran back to the waiting room to wake everyone up.

* * *

"Guys! Wake the hell up!" I yelled as I ran into the waiting room. Everyone slowly woke up but Mia's aunt and uncle shot straight up.

Mia's aunt walked over to me and put both of her arms, one on each, of my shoulders. "Kim.. What's wrong? What happened?" Before I could answer a nurse rushed into the waiting room.

"He is awake. Teddy is awake!" The nurse said, catching her breath. With that everyone was in shock to even say anything. Just smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll be updating some time tonight or tomorrow. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! Love you all so much. I just posted a new story in the 'Fair Tale' section. It isn't really a 'Fair Tale' but the story only really worked for that category. The title of they story is, "Was It Just A Dream Or Was It Real" Soooo, please go check it out I think most of you will like it. Again I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in a while but I'll be updating soon. Love you all! ~~~~~~XjustanothergirlXX**


End file.
